The Things We Do When We're Jealous
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic from episode 3. What I think should have happened at the end. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. I promise. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, It's July 9th, and I am patiently waiting for there to be a "Rookie Blue" option posted on fanfic dot net so that I can post this ... we'll see how long it takes. _

_Alright, so this takes place after episode 3, when Sam sees Andy and Luke at the bar. Maybe it's 'cause I prefer the bad boys, maybe it's because Ben Bass is just friggin' gorgeous ... but I prefer Sam/Andy over Luke/Andy ... _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy excused herself to the bathroom so that she could freshen herself up. She had practically jogged over to the bar, and she didn't want to put him off by smelling bad. There was one other woman in the bathroom with her, but she was just finishing up.

Andy eyed herself in the mirror, checking her hair. Once the other woman left, she discretely peeked around her. Seeing no one else, she casually took a whiff towards her armpit.

_Thank goodness,_ she thought, replacing her arm and shaking out her shoulders. _That deodorant really is long-lasting._

The door to the bathroom opened as she turned on the tap, but she didn't bother checking to see who it was. The cold water felt nice on her hands, and she was about to reach for some soap when she heard a distinctively masculine voice speak from the doorway.

"So, I guess you threw out that rule, huh?" he asked her.

Andy whipped her head to the side, seeing Sam Swarek standing with his arms crossed, holding the door closed with his body.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him, turning the tap off.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to ... chat."

Andy glanced around the room. "And the ladies room seemed like an ideal place to have a _chat_?"

Sam sighed slowly. "Well ... you seemed a little preoccupied out there."

Andy furrowed her brow, trying to understand what he meant. "What rule did I throw out?"

Sam chuckled. "The whole, 'it's my first week', rule. You know. That, and I seem to recall you saying that you didn't date cops."

Andy realized that he was talking about Luke. "Wait .. .you're jealous?"

Sam rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the door, though his arms remained crossed. "I never said that."

"Yeah, well, your actions speak louder than words," Andy accused him.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "So what if I am?"

"Jealous?"

He nodded.

Andy felt awkwardness seeping through her veins. But there was something else there, too. Hiding in the back of her mind - though it was slowly forcing its way forward. She hadn't been able to deny her attraction for him ... she just simply had refused to act on it. She had separated herself from him. He was her training officer, and she was a rookie, and "never the two shall meet", or whatever.

But there he was, invading the sanctity of the women's restroom, confessing that he was jealous about her having drinks with another cop. There was a reason why she always dated the "wrong" guys ... they were so damn appealing.

"Well," she began with little confidence, "it wouldn't matter. I mean, you're my training officer, and there isn't ..."

He took another step towards her. "Isn't what?"

Andy blinked, forcing herself to ignore the way his biceps clenched. Of course, pushing that thought out of her head only made room for the memory of how firm his chest had felt when she'd tackled him to the ground that fateful first day. _Good times,_ she thought sarcastically.

Before she knew it, he was right in front of her. "Isn't what?" he repeated, saying the words slower, and definitely deeper.

Andy drew in air through her nose, ready to tell him that she wasn't about to jeopardize her career with a stupid fling. She opened her mouth to speak, forcing herself to look into his very dark, very deep eyes. _Wow, I could get so lost in those ... agh! Focus!_

"You - you're my training officer, and I'm a rookie, and that's a big ... no-no." She blinked, wondering when she'd lost the ability to articulate herself.

Sam grinned slightly. "No-no?"

"Just shut up," Andy told him. "You know, you're even supposed to be in here. This is -"

He cut her off mid-rant, uncrossing his arms to bring them to her arms. Without waiting for her to react, he smoldered his mouth over hers, trapping her with his kiss.

Andy's eyes closed of their own accord, feeling her heart stop momentarily, only to thud rapidly a moment later.

When she didn't protest, Sam slid his hands from her arms to her back, pulling her closer to him.

Andy whimpered uncontrollably, sinking into the kiss. After a moment, she brought her arms up to thread her fingers into his hair, pressing herself against him. She could feel him smile against her lips, and then felt the tip of his tongue swipe out against her bottom lip. Without a second thought, Andy allowed him entrance, feeling his tongue flick almost delicately against hers, before he devoured her mouth.

Sam knew that what he was doing was stupid - even for him - but he couldn't resist. And he sure as hell wasn't about to lose her to '_Detective'_ Callaghan.

The kiss progressed until they were both panting, drawing in quick gasps of breath whenever they could. Andy's hands clutched to him where they now rested - one between his shoulder blades, the other at the base of his neck - and her fingernails were beginning to make half-moon impressions in his skin when the door flew open.

"- but she was a total skank, and there was no way ... oh," the girl speaking trailed off, her eyes glued to the two in the middle of the room.

Andy and Sam pulled apart, surprise and guilt etched over their faces.

The two girls who'd walked in on them smirked. "Don't mind us," the second one stated, moving for one of the far stalls. Her friend followed, eyeing the two of them as she passed and closed herself in her own stall. Neither one of them were discrete with their whispers back and forth.

Andy stared down at the ground, blinking furiously. "Um, I should probably go."

Sam wiped at his chin, his lips still tingly from their actions. "You don't have to."

Andy sighed, looking up at him. "Well, I can't just leave him out there all night. I should ... I don't know, explain or something."

Sam looked at her, hoping that there wasn't too desperate of an expression on his face. "So, you're not going to ..."

Andy eyed him with a hint of humor on her face. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He grinned at that, sliding close to her once more. "Maybe tonight, I'll get a chance to find out."

Andy wanted to tell him no, that there was no way she was going home with him that night ... but her lips just didn't get the message. "Meet you out front in five?"

Sam nodded, his grin widening. "With bells on."

Andy rolled her eyes, exiting the bathroom and making her way over to where Luke sat, waiting patiently with their drinks. She felt bad for what she was about to do, but she knew she'd feel worse if she led him on - or worse, if she just left with Sam, and didn't tell him anything. She sighed heavily, making her way over to him while trying to come up with a decent way to tell him that she couldn't have drinks with him, without hurting his feelings.

...

Sam took her to his apartment - his real apartment - and he got to see one more side of the girl that was Andy McNally.

Afterwards, as they lay sideways on his double bed, Andy thought over the events of the day, wondering if she'd done the right thing.

His hands moved, brushing her hair out of her face, while the other rested on her lower back.

Andy felt the hot skin of his chest against her cheek, feeling it rise and fall while she listed to the beating of his heart.

"Now, I'm not exactly one who gets all chatty post-coitus, but uh ... what's on your mind?" Sam asked her.

She grinned at his choice of words, tapping her fingers softly on his stomach. "Just thinking."

"Hmm," he hummed. "Is that a good thing."

Andy rolled her eyes, glancing up at him. "I don't know yet."

He got that she meant something more than she was saying. "When do you think you'll know?"

She shrugged. "Only time will tell, I suppose."

"Hmm," he repeated, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to help you along."

Andy propped herself up on one elbow, smiling back at him. "Oh? And how exactly do you think you're - ah!" Her shriek turned into giggles as he quickly flipped them back over, claiming her mouth with his once more.

...

_The end. (Well, it turns out I didn't have to wait long for the section to be opened up, did I?) _

_So, what did you think? _

_Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
